The New Sensei and the begining of the team!
by VaylinNight
Summary: Part two of what the heck is going on? Disclaimer:i don't own Naruto only the OOCs and the plot line Ohand My friend Fran in the sotry has an account on here you might know her as Hinata0321.Go read her stories thei good.


"Sooooo….," I said as we (me, Fran, and Marissa) sat in the living room. "What do y'all thinks gonna happen?" I asked glancing over them all. I earned shrugs from them both and I sighed. It'd been two days and Lady Tsunade said that she was trying to find a sensei for us. Though she apparently hadn't had much luck. I looked around the room as we sat quietly and sighed once more. I was starting to get bored since we never did anything. I mean we'd hung out with Naruto and Sakura, but that's it really. Man and Fran really just wanted to meet up with Hinata so we could get her autograph and Marissa….Well we were still trying to explain everything to her. "Guys, I'm bored do something about it," I said looking up at the ceiling dully.

"Your always bored Em, and how do you expect us to be able to cure your boredom?" Marissa asked getting tired of me always complaining about my boredom. But could you blame me? Here we were in the Naruto world and nothing was happening, and here I thought it would be like one of those fanfiction were everything started happening at once. But no, nothing was happening; we apparently don't even get to be on the same team as one of the important characters. Our sensei was probably going to be someone we never even knew existed. My still pretty new cat ears bent down slightly in annoyance, I really hate having nothing to do. So when there was a knock on the door I sprang up to answer it.

"Who are you?" I asked the man at the door. He was taller then me, seemed in his late 20s early 30s, had short black hair and brown eyes. "I'm Shin Hisoka, Your new sensei." He said smiling. "Yup, no one we've ever heard of," I thought sighing. "Eh guys, our sensei's here." I said turning around my two friends stood up and said hello. We were then led to the place where I guess we'd be training. "Alright, Now as I told your cat friend here my name is Shin Hisoka and I am your sensei." He started and I raised my hand as if we were still in high school. "When do we get our head bands?" I asked I'd actually been wondering this for awhile, I just never really asked about it. "You get them when you earn them." He said and I sighed.

"Alright today we'll take it easy and will let you all introduce yourselves." Our sense said and the smart ass inside of me couldn't help itself. "We don't need to we already know each other fairly well." I said as-a-matter-of-factly. "But _I _don't know anything about you. So since you're so eager to talk you go first Ms. Cat." He said to me with a black look. "Alrighty, My name is Emily; I'm hyper active and will probably drive you insane before your done training us, let's see, I like music, animals, and candy. Also I'll warn you now sometimes I cannot control the fact that I am a smartass so yeah. That's it," I said with a slight laugh at the end. "I see so you're the one to keep an eye on. That's good to know." Shin sensei said cocking an eye brow and then added, "Wolfie your up."

"My names Fran; I'm not like Emily and her hyperness just so you know and I'll be one of the people holding her back if she gets mad and tries to kill someone. I like reading manga, playing sports, and playing video games. And yeah, that's pretty much it." She said and our sensei nodded. "Fox girl now," He said nodding towards Marissa. "My name is Marissa; like Fran I'm not all hyper like Em and will be one of the people to hold her back if we have to. I like to read, play on the computer and sleep. That's all I can think of." She said and then our sensei looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked leaning back. "From what your friends say you have failed to tell me you have a short temper." He said cocking an eye brow. "Is that something important?" I asked tilting my head to the side with a look of false innocence. "Yes it is, you'll need to learn how to control that." He said making me almost start laughing. Like that was ever going to happen. After that we were dismissed and where told to meet back there at 6:00 am. I was hoping that he wasn't anything like Kakashi and would be there on time. "So what are the hand signs again?" Marissa asked. "Don't worry me and Emily will show you." Fran said. I nodded as we walked around Kohana looking at the sights when we spotted Hinata. First thing that happened was then me and Fran went up and said hi to her, and then asked for her autograph which confused her greatly. But that's not the point, the point is we got to meet Hinata! Now that made our day.

Afterwards we headed home wanting to get to bed early so that we could wake up early in the morning not knowing what the next day could hold.


End file.
